You belong with me
by Galaxyrider35
Summary: Jubilee is tired if seeing Bobby chasing after the wrong girls. She knows in her heart that she's the one, but when will Bobby see it? JUBBY, of course! With a my pathetic humor mixed in.


**Hi guys! GR35 here. Now listen, even if im new to fanfic, ive wanted to write some for a longg time, so i bought a writing app and pre wrote some chapters. Soo, thats why i posted this before i posted a chapter for my new story, the Leave, which Im writing from scratch. Anyway, i hope you like it!**

Jubilation Lee sat on her bed, listening to the new Taylor Swift CD. Most people didn't know that she liked country, but her best friend did. Then a song came on called 'You Belong with Me'. The song just made her heart ache more. See, not only was Bobby Drake her best friend, she was in love him. As the song continued to play, Jubilee realized how much this song related to her situation right now. Jubilee was in love with Bobby, but he didn't know. He has a cheerleader girlfriend named Alanna. Alanna was pretty, no scratch that gorgeous with blond hair that shone in the sun, and sparkling blue eyes. She was super popular, and very rich. Bobby along with the rest of the male population of Bayville high thought she was an angel will Jubilee knew she was the daughter of the devil, due to the fact that Alanna hated her guts for being friends with Bobby. Alanna also hated Jubilee because Jubilee knew the one secret that no one else at Bayville high knew. Alanna was cheating on Bobby. Jubilee had caught her making out with a football player from a school in New York. But Alanna had threatened to tell Bobby Jubilee liked him, and Jubilee would never risk her friendship with Bobby for anything. So she kept quiet. But deep inside her heart she hoped that one day Bobby would wake up and realize he loved her. But her head kept telling her heart to shut up. She figured if she didn't have hope; she couldn't get it crushed. But that didn't stop the tiny animal inside of her from growling every time she saw them together. She didn't want her friend's heartbroken, but she knew the consequences of telling him what was going on. She hated that she was the only single New Mutant. Sam had the recently named Alexis (X-23). He had asked her out a week after she had come to the mansion. Even though she had taken them all out on her first visit to the mansion, everyone liked her a lot. Ray had Amara. Yeah, Amara. They were both in love but refused to admit there feelings for each other until a little unexpected mansion lock down, including the fact that they got stuck in the same room together for a very long time, made there true feelings come out. After that they were all over each other. Litarealy. Ranhe had Roberto, which everybody knew was coming. Roberto was practically drooling over Ranhe, and Ranhe was over the moon about him. Even Jamie had a girl. Her name was Paige Guthrie aka Sam's little sister. Sam hated the idea that his little sister would date anybody, so he was super over protective of her. But she feel in love with Jamie, (who by the way is older then her by 4 months) and she secretly started to date him behind her older brothers back. One day Sam caught them kissing on the couch and pulled Jamie aside to give him the 'you hurt my sister you will die' speech. Then Jamie told him that he liked her to much to hurt her and Sam gave Jamie his blessing. After that Jamie went back to making out with Paige. Jubilee felt like the third wheel of the mansion. And worse, the school dance was coming up. So far Jubilee had racked up a totally of 4 invitations to the dance, mostly from extremely hot guys, but she turned them all down. Her friends didn't understand.

"Jubes!"

Kitty said shaking her head in confusion.

"You've got some like really hot guys after you and you turned them down for BOBBY!"

'Shhh'

Jubilee glanced around wildly to see if anyone had heard.

"Sorry."

Kitty whispered.

"But like really, Bobby?!"

She whisper screamed.

"Kitty,"

Jubilee said desperately trying to keep her voice from rising.

"I love him, OKAY."

Jubilee whispered loudly.

"No boy is every going to take his place in my heart."

"Geez Jubilee."

Kitty said falling onto her back defeatedly.

"I can't like, figure you out sometimes."

The problem was, Jubilee couldn't figure herself out either.

...

Jubilee heard the annoying noise of her alarm clock in the morning. She groaned, rolled over and slapped it off the side table. Then she fell of the bed. Jubilee sat up and groaned. This was going to be a long day. After she brush her teeth and put on her normal clothing, she headed downstairs. Bobby was already downstairs, arguing with Roberto about sports or something. The firecracker mutant quickly grabbed a piece of toast and tried to make a break for the door but it was to late, Bobby spotted her.

"Hey Jubes!"

He said as he walked over. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to Roberto. Jubilee, snatched her wrist back and tried not to blush furiously.

"Tell Roberto that hockey is better then soccer."

Bobby was obvious to the fact that she was redder then Jeans hair. Roberto gave her a pitying look before saying

" soccer is better, you figure skater."

Bobby and Jubilee gasped in unison. It was a unspoken rule in the mansion, you never dissed hockey when either Logan, Alexis, or Bobby was in the room. The last guy who did was never heard from again. Logan looked up and growled from his seat at the head of the table, and Alexis unsheathed her claws with a threatening *shik*. Sam put a hand on the pissed clone's shoulder to either calm her or restrain her. X-23 slowly sheathed her knives and sat down but continued to glare at Roberto. Jubilee was engrossed in watching the others that she almost missed Bobby's etiquette response of punching Roberto in the face. This soon escalated into a all out fistfight, and soon nobody knew which side someone was on. They just tried to beat each other up. Jubilee managed to make out the door, but she lost her jacket and had two long cuts running from the bottom of her rib cage to her hip. Bobby burst into the room after her. He looked like had been thrown in. He had two black eyes and was doubled over like he had been punched in the gut, which he probably was. Jubilee ran over to him, forgetting her side for a minute. She helped him up. Bobby looked up at her face.

"Thanks Jubesy. Your an angel."

Jubilee felt a blush spread across her face, but she kept her grip on Bobby's arm.

" I'm not an angel, I'm helping your stand. There's a difference. Anyway, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Bobby looked at her with concerned eyes. Jubilee managed to nod, but she felt faint. Bobby looked her up and down, then noticed the thin cuts on her midsection.

"No, your not ? Jubilee!"

Jubilee watched the room go black, and felt two strong arms catch her before she hit the floor.

...

*beep* *beep* *beep* Jubilee groaned as she tried to reach out for her alarm, but she couldn't reach. Then she heard a gentle chuckle and two furry fingers put her hand back on her chest. Who ever it was gently lifted her shirt, only about half way. Jubilee would have slapped their hand away, but she was too tired. Then everything went black. Again.

...

The second time Jubilee woke up she actually sat up, so the first thing she saw was the heart monitor. So that was the annoying noise.

"Jubilation, your awake."

She turned and saw Hank, wearing a lab coat an holding a clipboard.

"Before we let you go, we must ask you a couple questions. First,"

"Wait Hank!"

Jubilee cried.

"I just woke up and you question me? And before you ask me questions, I have some for you. First, where am I. Second, how long have I been out. And third, how long before I can go to the bathroom I really have to go."

Despite himself Hank chuckled in amusement.

"Jubilee, you are in med room number three. You have been a sleep for three days. And after you answer these questions, you may go to the bathroom." "Okay, so give me the questions! I gotta pee!"

Hank couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Jubilee gave him a puzzled look, but soon was laughing along with him. Finally Hank wiped the tears from his eyes and said,

" okay, here we go. First question, how much do you remember?"

He gave her a moment. Finally she answered

"I got a big cut, then I passed out."

Hank made a few marks on his clipboard.

"Next question. Do you remember who gave you those cuts?" Jubilee bit her lip, then shook her head no.

"Okay, and finally, do you know what martial made those cuts?"

"Well, it was warm, and hard. There were two of them, and they felt like metal."

Jubilees brain was screaming, MAKE THE CONNECTION, but she couldn't do it. Hank made one last note on his sheet of paper. Then he looked up and said,

"okay you can,"

but she was already gone.

"What is it these days with kids an bladder control?"

he wondered out loud to himself as he left.

...

Hank kept Jubilee in the med bay for three more days, and refused to let anyone in, so she sat there, bored out of her mind. At least they had a small tv so she could watch the Ellen Show, her favorite program. But still, BORED OUT OF HER MIND! Finally Hank said that she could be let out. Without the mall the petite mutant all most lost her mind. And it was starting to freak Hank out. So the minute Hank opened the door she ran desperately towards the elevator. She hit the up button repeatedly until the door opened. She quickly made the door shut and rushed upstairs. The desperate mutant ran faster then quicksilver as she made her way to her room. Jubilee threw on a hot pink camisole and zipped up a yellow hoodie. After pulling on a pair of acid washed denim jeans and combat boots she pulled her raven hair into a side braid. After applying some clear lipgloss she zoomed out the door, down the stairs, and sprinted to the garage. Alexis was out there working on her bike, a gift from Logan for her birthday.

"Hey X! CanIborrowyourbike? Thanksbye."

With that Jubilee took the keys from her hands and ran into the garage. It took a minute for Alexis to figure out what was going on. She sprinted into the garage after the mall-crazed girl. But it was to late. Jubilee had already made it out of the garage and down have the road, going three times faster then the normal speed limits. "Oh well." X-23 sighed and headed inside to find Sam.

...

Jubilee didn't even think about telling anyone where she was going until she got to the mall. But she didn't care. Right now she needed to get inside, because the last few days she had been going through mall withdrawal. So she parked the bike and headed inside. The first place she went was the food court. Hank had only fed her restricted, healthy meals. This girl needed some chicken nuggets. She made her way across the giant room to where the McDonald's was. But of course when she felt her pockets, she realized she forgot her money back at the mansion. Jubilee groaned. Then she heard a deep voice behind her say

" need some cash."

She turned around and smiled, but inside she was like, 'oh crap.'

"Hi Bobby."

The firecracker mutant said while keeping up her smile.

"Hi Jubes."

Bobby smiled gently down at her.

"Figured you be here. Hank said you had mall withdrawal and almost went insane. I all so saw you leave so I knew you didn't bring your wallet. So here you go."

Bobby handed her the small tribal print wallet.

"Thanks."

Jubilee looked at her dark brown combat boots, touched by the kindness Bobby showed her.

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

Bobby said and put his arm around her shoulders. She laughed and gently pushed his arm off.

"Don't make Alanna jealous."

Jubilee said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah."

Bobby said, looking away all of a sudden. "Bobby, what happened?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matter."

He grumbled, now studying his Nikes.

"Bobby, as your beat friend I have all rights to know. What happened?"

his head snapped up and he looked her full in the eyes.

"She CHEATED on me, okay? With a football player from New York."

Jubilee gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Bobby, I'm so sorry."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm okay. I kind of thought this would happen. She's to hot for her own good."

"You got that right."

She bumped his shoulders.

"This calls for a break up McFlurry."

Jubilee waved her wallet in his face.

"My treat."

Bobby looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Any flavor?" He said softly like he couldn't believe someone cared.

"Yep!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He gave her a classic Bobby Drake smile then pushed her to the front of the line. She laughed, happy that she could spend time with her best friend.

Sooo, what did you think? TMia is a story where if you want something to happen, review andmid I like the idea, I'll use it, so review and send me your ideas! Thank you. GR35 OUT!


End file.
